


To Taste You

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: A Deadly Simple. It's poison.It wasn’t cocaine, but the desire to touch and be touched was poison, all the same.





	To Taste You

Sherlock’s veins burned. His vision sparked at the edges, his breath shallow and escaping in punctuated gasps.

It wasn’t cocaine, but the desire to touch and be touched was poison, all the same.

In the end, it was all worth it for this incredible high. Feeling John’s hands on his body, his teeth nipping the tender flesh at the crook of Sherlock’s neck, his hips grinding desperately against Sherlock in hopes of finding friction - nothing else could ever compare. Not drugs. Not solving a case. Nothing.

When it was done, when John crumpled on top of him in post-coital bliss, when Sherlock regained his faculties, the withdrawal began. John would get up, squeeze Sherlock’s shoulder as he left to shower and change out of his soiled clothes, and they wouldn’t speak of it.

Not until their skin itched with want. Not until the emptiness hollowed out their insides. Not until one of them found an excuse to pin the other against a wall and imbibe in the sweetest poison either of them ever tasted.

They would kill each other if they kept going on this way. And Sherlock couldn’t think of a better way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
